Pretty Boy
by Vantoase
Summary: AU Edward’s recent brush with death leaves him scarred; he would never look the same again. Edward x Jacob


Pretty Boy

-"I don't want be pathetic, but whenever I look at my face in the mirror I am overwhelmed with tears..."-

**A/N: **I hope this is different….It is somewhat sad, don't worry I fully intend to brighten things up somewhat as the story progresses. I don't know why I felt like writing this one, but if any body actually read this, please wish me luck with endeavor.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor do I profit from this fanfiction.

Summary: Edward's recent brush with death leaves him scarred; he would never look the same again. Edward x Jacob

* * *

**0. At First Glance**

* * *

All the Cullens were beautiful, intelligent, and strange. That was how they always were. Each one of them lived in a separate world, far from Forks rainy gray skies. They did not belong here, they were too dreamy, too odd, too different. They all possessed talents and specific traits each were known for.

Emmett McCarty-Cullen was the most athletic of the three Cullen boys. He tried out for nearly every seasonal sport and made captain every time; Track, football, soccer, and even lacrosse. There seemed to be no limitation towards his aptitude for sports. Emmett was the least pretty of the boys as well. He held a more handsome quality over Jasper and Edward's softer features. He had a boyish charm that made him much more open than his siblings. He was for lack of better word a man's man. He'd definitely be prom king this year.

Rosalie Hale-Cullen, or "Emmett's Woman", as she was affectionately called, was adopted by the Cullens about two years ago after a falling out with her mother. The girl had sharp wit, along with a poisonous bite that left any teacher amused or annoyed. She was every guys' "dream"; Tall with a curvaceous figure, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. She joined the debate team and the model congress. She preferred the company of other prissy girls who much less academically adept than herself. So in short, Rosalie overall was a preppy snob, who cared little for those who weren't family or within her 'circle'.

Jasper Whitlock-Cullen on the other hand was a recluse who excelled at the more textually oriented things. He wrote beautiful essays and research papers with a stunning sense of intelligence. Jasper was, however the most silent of the Cullens. He never raised his hand in class, even if he knew the answer. He never failed a test or a quiz, and finished every single one of his test a good ten minutes before the allotted time was up. He was a secret genius, who was good with numbers calculations everything on paper. He was handsome-ish, with a beautiful face that held and expression that seemed to be in constant pain. Everybody seemed calm around Jasper. He however was enamored with the company of his overly enthused and energetic girl friend, Alice.

Alice Brandon-Cullen was the type to bounce on the ball of her feet. She had a constant wave of energy that made her seem very childish. She hung from the trees around the school. She did cartwheels up and down the hallway. Jasper was constantly in her shadow, simpering after her as if he was sewn onto her very feet. She was strange to saying the least and held constant conversations with the ever-silent Jasper. She seemed to prattle on in her one-sided conversations. She possessed a penchant for gossip and journalism. Whenever something happened, Alice was around to happily relay the incident to the next person who asked. She seemed to know everything even before it happened.

Edward was weird so to speak. Despite speaking up more than Jasper he was seen as the coldest of the Cullens. His face bore a scowl, and his eyebrows were drawn into a serious line. Edward was very aware if everyone and had a knack for knowing what one means to be said. He was the musician, the broody one who mulled over the logistics of the world while snapping his finger to pass time. He was a skilled pianist, and took up several other instruments as well. However, the one that he was seen just as frequently playing as the piano, was the cello. The sometimes tenor sound brought with each movement of the bow gave a warm expression to his face when he played. His lips were pink, and pouty, his eyelashes were of a perfect curve. His hair even looked soft. Edward Cullen was the pretty boy of the family.

Even their parents were lovely in their own right. Their father Carlisle Cullen was a doctor down at the local hospital in Forks. His expertise shocked several of the older staff members, who considered his youth to a handicap. His positive optimism and uncanny compassion for all of his patients was a much-needed jolt to brighten the dim hospital. He was a bad pair of legs to see wandering the hall either. Esme Cullen, the wife, was also just as compassionate and caring as her husband was. She worked as a pastry chef down at the bakery, she enjoyed cooking and even dropped by the hospital to pass out whatever extra she had made. She never seemed to frown and blushed vehemently whenever someone paid her a compliment, whether it be looks, cooking, or on her children.

The Cullens were just the most astute of families. It was unfortunate that such a tragedy had come to strike one of their own.

* * *

"We need to get him out the car!" Rosalie yelled out shrilly.

Screams and coughing were heard.

Nobody rushed after Rosalie as they all tried to asses what had just happened.

The torn wrecked of what use to be a vehicle was on fire. The twisted piece of metal was upside down with a passenger still wound in what remained of the seat. Despite the rain, the fire from the car blazed on. The choking black smoke mattered not as Rosalie stumbled over to her brother car. She fell to her knees crawling her body gained horrendous cut from the way the scattered broken glass tore into her skin. She peered into what she hoped was the passenger seat window.

Edward was there, half the car was charred. He smelt, his skin was burning of the very bone it so meld itself onto. She was going to be sick. She crawled into the twisted window. Edward was still burning, she need to get him out now. She tore and pulled at the seat belt and it clinked loose. The previously suspended Edward dropped and Rosalie dragged his limp body out the window.

She threw her jacket on him, trying to smother the remaining flames on his body. She fought back tars as the darkened skin bled and bled. This was no time for tears.

* * *

A month passed by and Edward spent it in the hospital. People sent flowers and visitors dwindled in the doorway during that time. He hadn't seen his face the entire time. His left arm, shoulder, and left side face were wrapped up in thick white bandages. Most of the pain wasn't there due to the pain killers, but there were long moments in between the medicine and morphine where he felt the horrible burning sensation on his body.

To make matters even wore they shaved his head. Now he sported a stupid looking buzz cut. He missed the feel of actually having hair to run his hand through, not the fuzzy thing on top of his head. They should've shaved him bald in his opinion, he'd be less annoyed about it.

Edward was simply eager to see what damage had been done and move on with his life. He was tired of the nasty sticky feeling the bandages left him with. He was tired of the icky hospital food. He was tired of going to the bathroom in a small bin beneath him.

Carlisle sat with his son everyday he was in the hospital. He gained dark rings underneath his eyes from exhaustion. He checked on Edward during his lunch, and even spent several nights in the hospital with him.

"When can I take off these stupid bandages, Carlisle."

The right side of Edward's face pouted.

Carlisle fell silent.

"Edward I…"

Edward sighed.

"Yeah…"

Carlisle gave a wry smile.

"We'll take it off as soon as soon as we get home."

Edward looked pleased.

* * *

The first time Edward saw the bandages removed he was quiet. An overwhelming tension flitted throughout the room that seemed like it could have been cut with a knife. His hands shook as he ran a hand over the left side of his face and over his neck. The skin was ashen looking in some places and looked as though someone had clawed at it revealing some pink underneath. He kept touching it trying to figure out whether or not his was real. This gross thing on his face, this GROTESQUE THING, was it really him? He shook, he did not cry though, he shoulder shook. He lost the feeling in his legs and he collapsed to his knees in front of the wall mirror.

He let out an agonizing howl. He leaned over allowing his arms to curl beneath him as he hunched over. Carlisle was the first to rush to his side.

"Edward…." Carlisle placed a hand on his back.

Edward kept screaming, He refused to sit up straight, he couldn't look, he wouldn't look.

"It's okay, just let it out." Esme kneeled down next to him.

Carlisle stroked his back as his screaming began to turn into short sobs.

Emmett stood in the doorway frowning, unsure what to do. Alice clung to Jasper and looked as though she about to burst into tears as well. Jasper held her close. Rosalie refused to come up stairs, but the sound coming from her brother's room echoed through out the large home and caused tears to come her eyes. He sobbed then bursting into tears as she could only imagine what could lay underneath the white wrapping for Edward to see.

She remembered pulling Edward from under the gnarled wreckage of what was left of his sliver Volvo. He was burnt rather badly on the left side of his upper body. Glass had also been embedded in the wounds. He was bloodied, he smelt faintly of charred flesh. The memory of the scent made her gag a little.

Emmett walked down the steps as Rosalie's cries grew more pronounced and mingled with Edward's grief stricken howls. He walked over to the couch and sat next to her. He said nothing allowing her sadness to wash over him as she sobbed into her hands.

After a few long moments of dry heaving, he placed a hand over her shoulder.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

I apologize, I know I probably do not write as much as the next person, but please do give me your support.

Later…..


End file.
